Materializing of the Mist (Lovely Light Saga Book One)
by sadielizyy
Summary: also includes my own story "Twisted Dark Elf" this is a LLT work in which Allen Walker goes to meet his parents only to find that is a set-up to a grander plan...but what plan? And why? note there is violence, possible cussing, and lots of mind f***...enjoy :D


Materializing of the Mist _(The Lovely Light Saga Book One)_

Chapter One: The Clash of Silver and Snow

_(A "D. Gray Man", "Twisted Dark Elf" and "Castlevania: Judgement" crossover fan fiction)_

_(Based on the role-play "Silver & Snow" by sadielizyy and Macmari, rewritten as a novel by sadielizyy)_

On a cold day in London, the wind blew over the ground, making the snow dance and freezing the hairs on people's faces as they walked along. The time was early December, a silver haired girl walked along the train stop, shivering in the wind.

The girl wrapped her arms around herself, holding her shivering body tightly, and her glowing red eyes squinting against the wind. "I need a new coat" she said while examining the various rips and tears along the piece of clothing. She held herself tighter and walked against the wind further.

The train stopped while she walked along, a young man about her age with hair like snow and sliver gray eyes jumped off. He had a scar along his left eye, which really stood out about him. He was accompanied by a round yellow creature with wings and a tail, this creature also looked unique.

"Timcanpy! Where are you Tim!?" he called. Celia thought, what is a timcanpy?

"Huh?" Celia vocalized her confusion, "who are you?" she asked.

The young man looked at her curiously, and the yellow creature flew back to him and landed on his head. Celia thought to herself, he looks like a moron.

"Oh, um…hi? I'm Allen….What's your name?" he asked with a cheerful and curious smile.

"My name is Celia. Learn it well" the girl replied.

Seeming to ignore her Allen looked at Timcanpy. "Tim, don't fly off like that. I don't want you to be eaten!"

Why on earth would anyone eat that thing? Celia thought.

Allen then turned to Celia with a smile. "Oh, and it was nice meet you. I have to go, bye!"

Celia frowned at him. "How rude! We just meet and you leave!?" she stared after him in aghast.

Allen scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um…sorry….I'm just in a bit of a rush and don't have time to be talking with strangers".

Whatever, Celia thought. She then turned away from Allen. Allen ran out of the station and down the street, he was obviously in a hurry. "I hope he trips and falls" Celia said to herself. She was about to walk away but a flash of blonde hair following Allen caught her eye. She looked and saw a young man a little older than herself run after Allen, following him.

"Huh? Who's that following him?" Celia said to herself in wonder. Unable to contain her curiosity she followed after them.

Allen stopped running when he got to a restaurant; there were a couple men in white cloaks waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late." Allen said to the men, who really didn't seem to mind his tardiness.

"It's good that you could make it Master Walker" one of the men said quite seriously. Allen frowned at the formality of his tone.

"Please, just call me Allen" he almost begged.

Celia caught up and hid behind a nearby tree. Soon after she got there the white cloaked men started discussing the 'strange happenings' with Allen. "Strange happenings?" Celia whispered the question to herself.

Celia then got a good look at the restaurant and recognized it as Justin Baker's. "What are they talk-Huh!? I know this place.." she whispered to herself again as she came to the realization. She then smelled the food and realized how hungry she was.

Then out of the restaurant came a woman with brown hair and blue eyes, who had some features that resembled those of Allen's. Celia realized this and looked at the both of them with a slightly confused expression.

The woman, who Celia recognized to be Mrs. Baker, spoke; "So, are you the one who is supposed to stop the disappearances?" she directed to Allen.

Allen got a serious and determined look on his face "Yes, I am, Miss. I will stop this once and for all."

Celia got an irked expression "WHAT ABOUT THE DISSAPEARENCES!? OK WHAT IS GOING ON!?" as soon as she spoke she covered her mouth, realizing that she was shouting. Oh shit, she thought.

The blonde who was following Allen turned and looked in her direction. "Who are you?" he inquired. Celia tried to hide again but ended up falling over.

She got up, rubbing her head. "Well that went well." She huffed.

"I don't wish to hurt you, just tell me why you were spying on us." The blonde calmly responded to her action.

"Well…I saw you following…what's his face…and I wondered what was going on." Celia awkwardly stated.

The blonde kept a serious expression and responded, "I'm just supposed to keep an eye on him. It's his job to defeat a kind of monster that roams this world; he's a day late in hunting some."

Celia pondered what he said and thought to herself; maybe I shouldn't tell them I'm a Vampire.

Meanwhile Allen was talking to Mrs. Baker. He then looked up in the direction of Celia and the blonde man. "Alright then! Come on Link! We're headed to the old warehouse!" he said enthusiastically.

The blonde, Link was his name, followed. "I may as well follow you again" Celia sighed and went after them. Down the street Allen bolted ahead, Celia had no problem keeping up to his pace, however Link was struggling.

Celia got a little over excited, "Haha! Who's the Queen of the Vampires!?" she blurted out. "Oops.." she said, realizing her mistake. "Uh…I mean pizza's." she said to cover, and stayed quiet the rest of the way.

They get to the warehouse soon and Allen searched around to no avail for several hours. Link and Celia sat around and watch. "How odd…nothing's here…nothing." Said Allen as he stood up from an area on the floor he was inspecting.

Celia caught a familiar smell and turned to look at the wall. "There is that bloodstain there" she nodded toward the direction with a bored expression.

Allen looked up from a new spot he was searching, interested, "Bloodstain? Where!?"

Celia nodded toward the direction again, smiling, she liked that particular smell. "I wonder who it belongs too…" she grinned.

Allen took a close look at the stain. "I was right. This was the doing of an Akuma."

Celia got a confused expression. "So…is this person already dead?"

Allen attempted to explain himself, "There isn't a body here, see? Only a splash of blood on the wall."

Celia got an intense expression. "We….HAVE TO FIND THEM!" she half-shouted."

"And dust on the ground. A lot of it." He continued, ignoring Celia's interjection.

Celia looked off to the side awkwardly. "I really want their bloo-uh I mean safety"

Allen continued on like before. "The victim, their body no longer exists."

"OH DANGET! UH….I mean…how sad, aww" Celia yelled, and then stopped herself short with more false expressions. She faked a sweet innocent expression to cover herself up. Allen turned back to Link and Celia with a determined face.

"I'm going to put an end to it right away." He spouted with a fierce tone. Then he turned slightly confused and irked, "They seem to be targeting people who come to this warehouse for silverware…but why only them?"

"Hmmm, well this warehouse is known for its silverware." Celia bluntly stated. "Maybe it wants to keep them away from it."

This is when Allen got that 'what is she thinking!?' face, "Why would an Akuma care about silverware!?"

"I don't know…" Celia shrugged it off and retorted "Why would I care about your blood?"

Allen stopped dead and looked the red-eyed girl in the face "Good question. Why would you care?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't" Celia glared back and smirked, holding her head upwards in a taunting manner. She turned away "It was a joke" she spouted some monotone laughter.

A frown formed on the snow-haired boy's face "Now's hardly the time to be joking."

Celia turned back to him almost in a fit of rage and vexation "We aren't doing anything else right now!" came out of her mouth aggressively. She took his pause of surprise to look him up and down, licking her lips at the prospect of tasting the flowing red substance in his veins.

Allen seemed not to notice her sadistic gesture "Detective work counts, right?" his face turned slightly confused as he could not make out her expression as she turned away again.

"Sure, why not." She replied dryly. "Detective work counts."

The snow haired boy took her statement as a confirmation to get back to work "Why would an akuma be killing specific people?" he puzzled. "They usually kill everyone…"

Celia got an assertive tone to her voice, she was tired of hearing questions "There must be a reason" she stated, as an attempt to end his query. "We have to stop it!" she suddenly exclaimed, it now hitting her what these creatures did to their victims. It wasn't out of concern or sympathy like Allen must have assumed, it was more of a selfish desire to keep the humans to herself and not let them get destroyed to nothing by something other than her own hands.

The girl took a pause "Wait…" she ejected.

Allan again lost in his own thoughts seemed not to hear her "This seems like a practical joke Rhode would pull…" the young man had thought that he had figured it out and that this could be the answer. Rhode Camelot, the girl who was behind many other plots he had to undergo.

Celia took no time to ponder the name that Allen had just thrown out, instead she was more interested in the 'akuma' he had previously mentioned. "Do these akuma have…interesting powers?" she queried.

Allen was overtaken by a dark tone "They infect their victims with a virus, which causes the victim to die…their body is completely destroyed in the process."

The silver haired girl took a moment to mull that over, they might not have blood then…she thought and vocalized a "hn" sound.

"An akuma bullet is the most dangerous weapon in the world." He finished his explanation.

After hearing of the danger aspect Celia got more interested. It's worth a try, she thought to herself. "I'll help you find it" she grinned, her eyes slanting downward in an aggressive motion.

"I'm sorry. I cannot allow that." The monotone words spouted like nothing out of Allen's mouth.

Celia gritted her teeth in response and responded in a low voice "Do you think I'm weak or something you little punk!?"

Allen turned to face her again and said matter-of-factly "You could be the strongest person in the world and I wouldn't let you come."

"Well you can't exactly stop me." The girl smirked.

"You have to be chosen by a god in order to stand a chance against akuma." Allen started to raise his voice at the stubborn response from Celia.

Celia sighed "I'm not doing it for you" she stated, not wanting the boy to think she was being some noble hero. "I have my own reasons for going."

Allen looked at her with a small frown "Yeah, if you come, chances are, you'll die though." By this point he was a little tired of this stubborn girl who wouldn't listen to a word he said. Just after he said that though, long glowing red claws grew from Celia's fingers. Her smirk turned into a grin as her eyes were still slanted. Allen stepped back, surprised and slightly scared at the same time, he could feel a drop of sweat roll down his face.

"Probably not." Came out of the girl's mouth, in a low aggressive purr of amusement.

Allen stuttered, wide eyed at Celia "H-how!?...Parasite type exorcist maybe?" He tried to come up with a solution to this befuddlement.

Fangs grew from her already sharp teeth and she gave Allen an entertained expression, like this was a game for her. "Creative" she praised "but no." she confirmed that he was wrong.

"What are you?" Allen had calmed down a little but was still utterly dumbfounded at this sight.

Celia looked off to space a bit and smiled "I am something a little different than what you think."

-End of Chapter One-


End file.
